


What If?

by EDM4276



Series: What If? [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDM4276/pseuds/EDM4276
Summary: What if Nick had been working for the MCRT when Ellie helped them on a case involving a bugged pen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I thought it was an interesting "What If?" scenario. There could potentially be a part 2 if people like it enough!

“And contact the NSA,” Secretary Porter ordered. 

“Yeah, I already did. Torres and I will head over there now.” 

Gibbs and Torres looked around the high tech main entry space of the NSA. Nick rolled his eyes internally, and they shook hands with an Agent Flinderling, who seemed reluctant to take them to the agent they actually wanted to see. 

“That thing I said about reclusive data nerds. Eleanor Bishop is not a field agent...”. Nick suppressed another eye roll. He didn’t usually get along well with data nerds, and they usually didn’t get along well with him. Besides, he thought, Eleanor Bishop would be someone awkward wearing thick glasses and a boxy suit. Flynn took them into the elaborate library where he stopped behind someone sitting on the floor, headphones in and paper surrounding her. Flynn held a finger up, so they waited, silently, until the girl jumped backwards in surprise and stood up.

As she harassed her boss for not flashing the desk lights, Nick had to do a double take. She was - there was no other word for it, stunning. And feisty, he thought silently as he listened to her rant at her boss.

“Special Agent Gibbs,” Gibbs intervened, shaking the blonde woman's hand. 

“Agent Nick Torres,” Nick did the same, but when their names touched an electric spark went through him. Her eyes widened, and Nick knew she felt it too. 

“Ellie Bishop,” she said, her voice clear, her poker face rivaling his. But her eyes didn’t lie, and Nick knew she was shaken, and trying hard not to show any reaction. Gibbs, meanwhile, was answering a call from Ducky. 

Before Ellie knew what was happening, she was whisked away by the two agents, in autopsy staring at a dead body, trying not to show any reaction. The vibe she got from Gibbs was he wouldn’t have the patience for it, and Agent Torres, well, yeah. 

Ellie finally escaped and set up a spot in the break room, leaning against the wall. It wasn’t long though, before she heard footsteps coming down the hall. One pair of them, male. 

“There you are,” he smiled widely as he walked towards her.

“Needed somewhere quiet to look over this stuff,” she told him, “things happen so fast here.” 

“Yeah. That’s why I like it,” he smirked at her, “So what do you think? What’s this guys end game?”

“I think it’s extortion,” Ellie began, but before she had even finished explaining further, Nick was striding down to the bullpen. Ellie called after him, trying to finish, and he turned, pulled her up with him, and kept his hand in hers as he practically dragged her along with him. 

Gibbs arranged the money drop with support from the NSA, and had their perpetrator in interrogation, breaking him easily while Ellie and Nick watched behind the two way mirror.

As Gibbs and McGee read the guy his rights, Nick turned to Ellie, “Sorry about earlier,” he began, “Dragging you down the hall and not listening in the first place, I mean. I promise I’m usually a good listener.”

“Hmmm,” Ellie turned to him, knowing this was an opening for something, but she wasn’t good at relationships. She wasn’t sure she was ready for another one after her disastrous relationship with Jake Malloy, who still worked at the NSA and was now dating the DoD lawyer he’d been cheating on Ellie with. 

Sure enough, “Can I make it up to you?” He continued, “Take you out? Dinner?”

Ellie looked at him. His was guarded, but his eyes were sincere, and there was that twinkle she’d seen earlier. That was what made her cave, so she nodded, “Ok, dinner would be great.”

Nick, meanwhile, did some fast calculations in his head, “Friday?” He came up with finally. They were off duty for the weekend. 

“Friday works,” Ellie smiled.

“Uh....is it ok if I pick you up?” He knew this often raised eyebrows, but Nick hoped Ellie could trust him. She was silent for a moment, and he gave her time to consider, mentally crossing his fingers. 

“Sure,” she said finally, “Am I getting ready for formal or casual?”

“Formal, if that’s okay.”

“Fine with me. I’ll text you my address.”

They had to turn their attention back to interrogation then, because McGee had banged the glass, needing Torres’s help transferring their suspect.

“Case closed celebration?” Tony asked as they finished up case reports.

“Sure,” Nick said.

“Why not?” Ellie asked. 

“One drink,” Tim told his friend firmly. Abby and Jimmy appeared from the elevator, ready to join them. 

They went to a bar near the navy yard. Tony insisted on picking up the first round of drinks. Nick was pleased when Ellie ended up squeezed next to him at the booth the group had chosen. The talk was light and cheerful. Nick winced a little when he overheard Ellie tell Abby that she had three “very over protective” older brothers. Abby laughed as she eyed Nick, seeming to know where his thoughts were headed. Abby always knew. 

Nick drew Ellie into a separate conversation and found they had some hobbies in common - Ellie ran and worked out too. 

“I bet I can beat your time at two miles,” Ellie challenged, while sipping on her garishly colored cocktail. 

“Your on,” Nick told her. 

“After Friday though,” she murmured so no one else could hear. 

“Why only after?”

Ellie blushed, “I want you to see me dressed up before you see me in my workout gear and sweaty.”

He looked at her, “somehow,” he said, “I don’t think that will make a difference.” His eyes were twinkling, boring right into her, and she stared back, her own eyes a little dilated. 

“Hmmm. Don’t speak too soon,” she warned him. 

He was brought back to reality by McGee tugging on his elbow, wanting out of the booth so he could get home to Delilah and the twins. Tony followed suit. Ziva was at home with their three month old. There was a live band playing in the corner of the bar, and a small dance floor in front of it. When it picked up a salsa tune, Nick grinned, and turned to Ellie again. 

“Dance with me?” He asked. She nodded immediately, grinning. He took her hand in his, lead her onto the dance floor, where a few other couples had started already.

Abby and Jimmy watched as Nick took Ellie in his arms, holding close enough that, “it wouldn’t be permissible in Catholic school,” Abby told Jimmy, laughing a little. Once they started, she kept in step with him easily, and they moved together like they’d been doing it their whole lives. The band finished with a flourish, and Nick swung her out one last time, then back into him, holding her so close you couldn’t fit a feather between them, let alone a bible. Their breaths mixed, and when she didn’t pull away, he brought his lips to hers, capturing them in a brief, but telling, kiss. Nick’s lips were still tingling after he released her, and he knew she felt it too by the way her eyes were wide as she looked at him. 

The band struck up another tune, and he rose his eyebrows. She nodded in response, so they danced to several more fast songs, Ellie easily following his lead. The dance floor was crowded by then, and the next song was slow. It was Elvis Presley’s “I can’t help falling in love with you,” and as Nick held her close, swaying, and she rested her head on his chest, just over his heart, while his hand tangled in her hair, he couldn’t help but realize how apt the lyrics of the song were. He knew he was head over heels for her. It was like he had finally found the missing piece to a puzzle. The band took a break when the song ended, so Nick, keeping her hand intertwined in his, led her back to their table. He could feel her blushing, wanting to pull away as they rejoined Abby and Jimmy, so he purposefully let his arm sneak around her waist as they sat down. She didn’t try to pull away, but seemed to sigh deeply, leaning into him. 

“Whoa, Ellie,” Abby began, “You got moves, girl.”

Ellie laughed, blushed a little, “It’s easy, with Nick leading,” she said.

“Nah,” Nick told her, “Most people can’t keep up with me. You can.” He kissed her on the cheek.

“Drink?” He asked. 

She nodded, “Water though, for me. Work tomorrow.” Even though Ellie couldn’t get drunk, she wasn’t about to test the theory on a work night. 

“Ok. Abby? Same again?” 

Abby nodded, “One more then home.” She wanted to talk to Ellie alone, “Jimmy, go help Nick?”

“It’s only...” Jimmy began, but at Abby’s impatient look, nodded and followed Nick to the bar. 

“So,” Abby began, looking at Ellie, “I’ve never seen Nick like this with anyone before.”

“Really?” Ellie didn’t really want to discuss it with a stranger, nice as Abby seemed, but she was curious. She had assumed Nick would be the type who always had someone. She also assumed he had felt the sparks too, but knew that didn’t have to mean anything.

“I get it. It’s not really my business,” Abby told her, “But Nick’s been through a lot. I get the feeling he’s going to fall hard for you, if he hasn’t already, and I want to reassure you that he’s. really good guy. One of the best, and I also don’t want to see him get hurt.”

“Well, thank you for that. I can promise I don’t cheat,” Ellie said, “Though it’s early days to know where this is going.” Their conversation ended abruptly when the boys returned and passed drinks around. Nick slid back next to Ellie, putting an arm around her waist again. Ellie took a grateful swig of water, and the four talked easily. 

Finally, the announcer called the last song, another slow one. Nick looked at Ellie in question, and she nodded. Abby and Jimmy announced they were going to go home to best the rush after the band finished.

Ellie swayed, close to Nick, close as close could be, in fact, with her head rested on his chest as he held her. They didn’t talk, just enjoyed each other, and the music, and Nick kissed her on the top of her head when the music ended and the crowd cheered. He gently released her enough so they could join in the cheering, and then he took her hand as they joined the crowd crushing towards the doors. 

Nick held her in his arms as she leant against the ancient blue truck she drove. Nick couldn’t help but laugh when he saw it, “I didn’t peg you for a truck driver,” he said. 

“Grew up on a farm in Oklahoma,” Ellie responded. Again, he was a little surprised. She had the city sheen about her. 

She seemed to sense what he was thinking, “I have many sides, Nick.”

“I can’t wait to meet all of them,” he murmured, leaning in to seal it with a soft kiss. Ellie finally, reluctantly, ended it, still holding onto him. 

“Okay,” he said, letting out a breath, still not wanting to let her go, “Work tomorrow. See you Friday?” 

“Friday,” she agreed, finally letting him go. He reached around her, opened the door for her after she turned the key in the lock. She climbed up, and he stood back so she could close the door. 

Ellie put her phone on charge before resting it on her bedside table as she always did. Just as she settled back into her pillows, it beeped. She picked it up, rolling over to read the new text which flashed up from Nick’s number. She’d given it to him that evening. 

“Thanks for one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time. Sweet dreams, Ellie.” Her insides totally melted, and Ellie knew her smile was a mile wide. He wasn’t holding anything back, so she wouldn’t either. 

“It was for me, too. Sweet dreams, Nick.”


	2. Third Date Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Ellie go on their second, and third, dates. Ellie is awkward. Nick is trying to change his ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this did not go in the direction I'd originally planned, but it only took a slight swerve off the main road. Writing Ellie's quirks is hard, but hopefully I did them some justice.

The next day, Ellie waited in the usual 8:55 security line to get into the NSA. The officer who checked her in the building smirked at her, and she gave him a questioning look, but he just smirked even more and gestured her through. Muttering to herself as she wound her way to her desk in the main bullpen area, Ellie sat down in her chair, then jumped slightly because there was the biggest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen sitting in front of her computer’s screen. 

Sofia Martinez, leader of a team which worked in conjunction with the team Ellie was on, poked her head over the division between their cubicles. 

“What’s with the forest?” She asked, gesturing at the bouquet. Ellie blushed, and Sofia smirked, making Ellie blush even more. 

“How did they get through security?” She asked, ignoring the question.

“I intercepted them.” 

“Oh. No wonder Jason was smirking so much,” Ellie commented. 

“Sofia,” Flynn appeared, glancing over at the bouquet and not commenting, “I need to go over today’s briefing with you. My office?” 

“Sure,” Sofia gave Ellie a look which meant they would be finishing the conversation later, and Ellie rolled her eyes, forcing the blush to rescind from her face, down from her neck as she sat back down and opened the florist’s card tucked into the bouquet. 

“Thanks for dancing the night away with me. I’m counting down the hours until Friday. Is five too early? Xoxo Nick.” 

Ellie brought her lower lip between her teeth as she tried to hold her smile in, not wanting to draw even more attention to herself. She could feel the stares of her coworkers, but to her surprise, she found she didn’t mind being the center of attention, because for once it was for something which made her happy, rather than something which embarrassed her, or laughing at her expense. 

Ellie brought her texting app up, and after thinking for a minute, started typing, “I’ll dance the night away with you anytime. Five on Friday is perfect. Thank you!!” Then she forced herself to put the phone on Do Not Disturb while she worked her way through translations and analysts of reports which had come in overnight from bases in Afghanistan. Ellie wanted to get through her reports early today so she could work on a side assignment - something she was doing that the NSA wouldn’t be pleased about if they found out. 

She got another text from Nick during her lunch break, which Ellie habitually spent outside if it wasn’t raining, sitting on a bench in a small park within the NSA’s complex. 

“I know we said Friday….but what about dinner tonight in addition? I’ll cook.” 

Ellie chewed her lower lip while she thought this over. They’d already had one date, and would have another one Friday, and it was Thursday. Three dates in as many days, all in the first week of knowing someone? It seemed a little intense to her, and, she couldn’t help but think about the three date rule. If she went to his house for dinner tonight, they would have topped out on that before their first quote-on-quote official date. And now, Ellie thought to herself, she knew she was over analyzing, over thinking, and thinking too fast. All qualities she was working on breaking. So, taking a deep breath, she typed out a response. 

“Okay. When do you want me? And I’ll need an address.” 

“Around 7?” He shot back, with a second line containing his address. She responded with a smiley face and a thumbs up, feeling like a teenager. 

After her usual change of outfits ten times, Ellie finally headed out of the door in jeans, a loose grey short sleeved shirt, and navy blue TOMs. She decided casual was appropriate since it was in his house. This was a new experience for Ellie - Jake had never cooked for her. What did you bring as a host gift for a guy? Flowers didn’t seem the right approach. Neither did wine. Ellie stopped by a convince store and grabbed a six pack of IPA, something she’d drink too. 

Nick’s apartment wasn’t far from hers, but she drove, thinking that she wouldn’t want to walk back late at night. DC had gotten a lot safer down the years, but as someone who was born and raised in Oklahoma, and still adjusting to the hazards of city life, Ellie wasn’t taking her chances. She found a parking space easily in Nick’s driveway, which itself was something of a novelty in the suburbs of DC. Ellie grabbed the six pack, and, smoothing her shirt while settling her nerves, she followed the path which ran through his neatly trimmed lawn and flowerbeds to the front door. The house didn’t match up with Ellie’s perception of Nick at all. She’d expected him to live in a bachelor pad off H street, not in suburbia with a garage attached and an actual driveway. She knocked, curious to see what the inside looked like. And - she realized - her musings had blown her nerves away. 

“Hey,” his smile greeted her, just as wide and warm as she remembered. He leaned forward, kissed her on the side of her mouth, and Ellie stepped over the threshold, tripping as she reached in, landing herself right in his arms, the six pack dangling from her fingers as her arms went around him to steady herself. He held her up, laughing. 

“I didn’t plan that, I swear,” she said breathlessly, and she knew her cheeks were red for the second time that day. He only kissed her again. 

 

“Hey, I’m not complaining. Just gives me another excuse to do this,” He lengthened the kiss, and Ellie somehow managed to land the six pack on the side table in his entryway, which gave her the opportunity to draw her arms around him, bringing him closer. His hands were under her shirt, and she was working on untucking his, when Nick’s movements stilled. 

“I didn’t mean for this to go so far,” he murmured, “I’m trying to not follow my normal routines with you, Ellie,” he gently released her, but she linked her hands with his, not letting him go entirely. 

“What do you mean by that?” She whispered. 

“I…don’t usually let myself get in too deep with anyone,” he admitted quietly, “Not since…something happened…years ago.” 

“You don’t have to go into any details you don’t want to go into, Nick,” Ellie said quietly. He nodded, and brushed a kiss lightly over her cheek. 

“One day,” he said, “One day I’ll tell you. But not tonight. Only happy things tonight.” 

She nodded, agreeing, “So when you say you usually don’t let yourself get in too deep…” She trailed off somewhat awkwardly. 

“I was in too deep with you from first glance, Ellie Bishop.” 

“So what are we going to do about that?” Ellie asked him, showing an unusual display of bravery and making him smile. 

“What do you want to do about it?” He retorted, smoothly, he thought. 

To his surprise and delight, Ellie had a comeback ready to go, “I asked first.” 

He grinned, “So you did. I want to see where this goes, El. But I want you to know that I’m taking us seriously. Very seriously.” 

Ellie’s smile grew so wide that it felt like her face was going to split right in two, and her heart exploded, but she found the words he wanted, “Me too. To all of it.” 

He sealed the deal with a kiss to her lips, but released her when he heard, and felt, her stomach growl. 

Ellie went red - she hated the blushing, it gave her away every time - but Nick only laughed lightly, not meanly, and placed his hand right over her stomach, under the fabric of her shirt. Ellie could feel goosebumps where his hand touched her skin, and rested her head against his chest, embarrassed. 

“Hungry?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah,” she mumbled, “Sorry.” 

“Hey, you don’t see me complaining, right?” He let her go, but kept her hand in his, leading her into his kitchen, where he had, she was pleased to see, a tray of enchiladas staying warm on the stove. 

“Whoa,” she said, impressed, “All homemade?” 

“Right down to the sauce, baby,” he said, making her blush lightly again. 

She grabbed the six pack, handed it to him, “I wanted to bring something, and I didn’t know what you’d be cooking.” 

“Woman after my own heart,” he replied, taking two beers out of the box and tilting one in her direction. She nodded, so he popped the top and handed it to her before doing the same with his. 

He plated the food, and she followed him to the circular table which he’d set, complete with candles. Conversation was easy between them as they ate. She poured her beer into the glass he’d brought to the table for her, and listened as he shared stories of his childhood - lighthearted ones, so she told him some about the famous three brothers Bishop. 

He provided homemade brownies and ice-cream for dessert, and Ellie knew right then and there that she was sunk. This was a man she could spend the rest of her life with, and the thought made her head spin more than a little, so she, of course, said something stupid after her first bite. 

“I’d do anything for these,” she declared, and Nick burst out laughing, but was able to hold back from making the expected response. 

“Oh god,” she exclaimed, having just realized how it sounded. 

“I’m not commenting,” Nick told her, but inside he was filing the information away. 

“I just gave you way too much ammo, huh?” She said. 

“You said it, baby, not me,” Nick turned a look of pure innocence onto her, and Ellie relaxed finally. He made coffee, and they sat together on the couch, her encased in his arms. 

“Want to watch a movie?” He asked, and she nodded, though she knew she should get home since it was a school night. He flicked on the TV, and found a James Bond movie they could agree on. 

Nick had dimmed the lights, and halfway through Skyfall, Ellie found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. 

By the time M and Bond were driving through the Scottish Highlands, Ellie was fast asleep. Nick nudged her lightly, but she wasn’t budging, or waking up, and there was no way he could get out from where he was wedged between her and the couch without waking her, so, smiling to himself, Nick settled in. 

Neither of them woke up until light flooded Nick’s living room the next morning. Nick was first to wake, unable to believe he’d actually slept through the night, something that was a rare occurrence for him. He looked at the time on the TV, and seeing it was approaching 7AM, knew he needed to wake Ellie. He rubbed her shoulder lightly, hoping he wouldn’t panic her. 

Ellie opened her eyes, wondering vaguely where she was, then remembering the previous evening - dinner with Nick, staying for a movie, and falling asleep in his arms. She tried to stretch, her hand coming in contact with his chin before she could complete it. 

“Oops,” Ellie said, turning around so she faced him. He was laughing. 

“Sorry,” she tried. He just smiled, and moved forward to kiss her. Ellie moved her head to the left, successfully avoiding his mouth, and Nick’s eyes went wide as he looked at her. She saw the brief hurt cross over his face. 

“No,” she said quickly, covering her mouth, “Morning breath.” 

“Oh,” Nick laughed, “Don’t care.” This time Ellie didn’t try to stop him. 

Finally, reluctantly, he let her go, “What time do you have to be at work?” He asked. 

“Nine.” 

“Okay. I’ll make some coffee and breakfast.” 

Ellie nodded, “Mind if I go wash up?” 

“Sure,” he gestured towards the bathroom and she swung her legs down, heading for the bathroom, enjoying the smell of coffee brewing as she did the best she could to wash up. She had makeup in her car, so would head straight to work. Luckily the shirt didn’t crumple, and after brushing her hair she wouldn’t look like she’d slept in these clothes. She smelt bacon cooking as she finished up, and smiled, heading back into the main living space of his condo. 

“See you later,” Nick said, kissing her as they said goodbye at his door. She nodded, smiling, kissing him one final time.

That afternoon, Ellie found she wasn’t nervous at all, but excited. She still went her usual go round with outfits, half her wardrobe set on her bed between last night and tonight by the time she had chosen a black knee length dress, with a laced back and flow-y short sleeves. She paired it with a gold single pearl drop necklace, and pearl earrings. She had a small black evening bag which went with everything, and spiky high heels which she loved. Just as Ellie was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, the doorbell rang. 

“In the bathroom,” she called as she heard his feet on the hardwood floors of her apartment. He took that to mean he was welcome to find her, so he followed her voice through to the bathroom, where she was swiping on mascara. 

“Sorry I’m a little early,” he began, but his sentence was cut off as he took in her - the dress, her makeup which he could only see in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, and her eyes, sparkling even more than they usually did. 

“Well hey,” he said, his voice lower than she’d yet heard it. She put the mascara brush down and turned around. 

“Hey back,” she told him, then, taking in the dark suit, unbuttoned at the collar, she added, “Woooof.” Nick laughed, and leaned in to kiss her. 

“Fresh lipstick,” she mumbled against his lips. 

“Don’t care,” he responded, making her laugh. He let her go quicker than he usually did, and Ellie cocked her head at him in question. 

“If we keep going, I won’t stop,” he explained, “And despite the fact I said I wasn’t going to do that with you, I have plans for us tonight.” 

“Okay,” she said breathlessly, “I’m ready when you are.” He took her hand in answer and led her back to the front door, where she saw another bouquet, this time in a beautiful crystal cut vase, and a box of gourmet chocolates sitting next to it. 

“More flowers?” She asked, smiling, leaning forward to inhale their scent, “Thank you,” she managed, kissing him again, before pulling her heels on. She saw Nick visibly gulp at the sight of them, and laughed. 

“Too much?” She asked. 

“Never,” he took her arm, linking their fingers, “Let’s go.”

He still wouldn’t tell her where they were going, and Ellie was slightly surprised when he started winding his way out of the city. Maybe this explained his change in time. Nick finally got off the road and began winding his way through the country, and Ellie was even more confused. Eventually she saw brown tourist signs for Mount Vernon, and she looked at him questioningly. 

“Once a month in the summer,” he explained, “They do candlelit dinners in the garden before the outdoor musical. Usually it’s a family affair, but this event is reserved for adults, and focussed on couples.” 

“Wow,” Ellie’s eyes shone as they drove towards the looming mansion, George Washington’s summer house. A valet met them and Nick handed his keys to the man before opening Ellie’s door. They walked down a candlelit path to the dining area. 

“I had to pre order,” Nick said, “I hope that’s okay.” She nodded, not being able to resist kissing him on the cheek before they sat down. 

The entire evening was magical, and Ellie kept wanting to pinch herself to check she wasn’t dreaming. She was impressed that Nick sat through The Sound of Music, which was her favorite. She fell asleep on their way home, waking up when Nick pulled the car in front of her apartment. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, embarrassed. 

“That’s okay,” he smiled at her, and walked around to let her out, wanting to take her to her door. 

“Third date rule,” Ellie said, wide awake now. 

“What?” Nick was taken aback. 

“We’ve had three dates now. Come in,” she took his hand, squeezed it. 

Nick leaned forward, kissed her lightly, “You sure?” He asked. 

“Never been more sure of anything,” she unlocked the door, pulled him inside.


End file.
